Loba Solitaria
by Mitsuky092
Summary: "Durante el invierno la loba solitaria muerte, pero la manada sobrevive. Es una de las muchas frases con las que me he criado desde pequeña, y nunca me había puesto a pensar en su significado más allá del obvio, si estás sola mueres, con familia sobrevives." Este fic participa en el Reto#89 La muerte es tan...definitiva, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


**N/A:** Bueno pues una vez más sigo sin cumplir con los propósitos que me pongo y me apunto a nuevos retos y demás cosas. ¿Como carta de presentación no es que sea de las mejores verdad? Pero bueno, que yo sigo con mis fics y no los abandono eh? Que ya hice lo más complicado, que era el organizarlos, y ahora solo me queda pues...pues escribir. Pero bueno, ya dejo de enrollarme que este espacio no es para hablar de mi si no para...bueno a mi me gusta utilizarlo para saludar...¡Hola (de nuevo)!

 **Disclaimer:** (estoy en modo pereza así que): Aún sigo buscando blahblahblah no soy GRRM blahblahblah.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#89 La muerte es tan...definitiva del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sansa**

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que mirar?-pregunté intentando tener un tono de voz normal y tranquilo.

Durante el invierno la loba solitaria muerte, pero la manada sobrevive. Es una de las muchas frases con las que me he criado desde pequeña, y nunca me había puesto a pensar en su significado más allá del obvio, si estás sola mueres, con familia sobrevives.

Jofrrey seguía hablando, aunque su voz me sonaba lejana, como si entre nosotros hubiera una tormenta de nieve y no un par de metros. Al cabo de lo que pensé que consideraba el tiempo adecuado le miré, mis ojos estaban llorosos y rojos eso no podía evitarlo, pero había conseguido que no salieran más lágrimas. Sabía que no era lo bastante fuerte como para no volver a llorar, seguramente lloraría todos los días, pero me había propuesto el no llorar más de una vez al día. Y hoy ya lo había hecho, por lo tanto fijé la vista en Joffrey y parpadeé para aguantar su mirada más tiempo. Me miraba con altivez, hacía unos gestos estúpidos que me ponían enferma.

Siempre he sabido cómo comportarme delante de la gente, siempre he sabido cuando estar callada y cuando bajar la cabeza. No es tan complicado como Arya se cree. Pero no sé muy bien porque no me supe callar en ese momento, tal vez porque odiaba esa manía de la gente de cortarle la cabeza a los enemigos, ¿por qué no dejar al cadáver en paz una vez muerta la persona para que su familia le llorara tranquila? Pero no, esa vez no me supe callar, algo dentro de mí fue creciendo poco a poco y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había hablado:

-O tal vez él me traiga la vuestra.

Joffrey se quedó congelado, sorprendido por mi respuesta. Yo misma lo estaba, y sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. Pero tampoco me arrepentía de ellas. Durante el invierno la loba solitaria muere y la manada sobrevive. Por mucho que no me gustara, era una loba y me había quedado sola. Iba a morir y no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, iban a matarme en algún momento de la guerra. ¿Porqué decir todo lo que pensaba antes de morir? Muerta no podría decirlo. Las bofetadas de Ser Meryn no me molestaron, dolieron eso sí, pero hicieron que aquello que estaba encerrado en mi interior y que llevaba reteniendo desde hacía días se liberara por completo. Sería como una explosión, en un primer momento arrasaría con todo y luego solo quedarían escombros, muerte y desolación. Por lo que tendría que aprovechar los escasos segundos que me quedaban para hacer algo, lo que fuera, o me arrepentiría para siempre.

Ni siquiera sé lo que estaba diciendo justo antes de que le empujara. No le escuchaba, no oía nada, su boca se movía pero se quedó congelada en el momento en el que el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, como no pudiendo creer que me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Yo tampoco me lo creía, solo tuve que avanzar unos pasos con la cabeza gacha y estirar los brazos. Un poco de presión, mucha menos de la que había pensado en un principio, y el nuevo Rey de los Siete Reinos caía cuan largo era hacía el pequeño precipicio. Movió los brazos en un intento de agarrarse a algo, pero ya era tarde. El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente, sabía que tenía que echar a correr en un intento-inútil-de salvar la vida, pero mis pies no se movían. Quería ver el miedo en sus ojos, quería ver cómo la luz de la vida se extinguía de forma tan rápida como lo había hecho la de mi padre cuando su cuerpo tocara el suelo por fin. Aunque muriera, ese sería el regalo que me llevaría a la tumba.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo cayó al suelo, los brazos y las piernas en un ángulo imposible, la cabeza mirando al cielo y con los ojos abiertos, fui realmente consciente de lo que había hecho. Que no había sido un sueño o una ilusión, si no que realmente había matado al Rey de Poniente. Con la respiración agitada y un temblor de piernas del que empezaba a ser consciente me giré hacia los Guardias Reales, no sabiendo muy bien que me iba a encontrar. Pero con la certeza de que la muerte estaba cerca, mi muerte.

* * *

Todavía no tengo muy claro si dejarlo así o continuarlo un poco más, lo que llevo escrito hasta la fecha no me gusta mucho, pero si me lo pedís puedo continuarlo 0:)


End file.
